


This Is Me Trying

by scorbusrights



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Appreciate the Women of Cursed Child, Cursed Child, F/F, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, I would die for these women, Rose Granger-Weasley - Freeform, Rose Granger-Weasley deserves The World, Rose and Sophia are So in Love, ccfandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorbusrights/pseuds/scorbusrights
Summary: Rose Granger-Weasley loves to spend her time in the Three Broomsticks during their trips to Hogsmeade. While enjoying a hot chocolate - they're nothing like the hot chocolates her mom makes her, but it's the closest thing to home - she tries to catch up on her school work. She likes structure and sticking to her plans - a little too much, her cousins would tell her often. But she doesn't really have any interest in stuffing her pockets with candy at Honeydukes or walking around exploring the only wizards-only town in all of Britain. Or so she thought. Until a Ravenclaw girl comes along and Rose gets to know a new side to herself - new feelings - that she hasn't known before.
Relationships: Rose Granger-Weasley/Sophia Amélie Barclay, Rose Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Rose Weasley/Sophia Barclay
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	This Is Me Trying

Rose turns the page of her book, the smell of hot chocolate gets mixed with the smell of old parchment. She reaches for her mug of hot chocolate, without turning her eyes away from the page. When she brings the mug up to her lips and takes a sip, she sighs contently. It’s nothing like her mother’s hot chocolate that she makes her during the evenings that she’s home for the holidays, but it will have to do. She welcomed the warmth flowing through her body with open arms. It is the first Hogsmeade trip of the new year. It had snowed the entire Christmas holiday and it had continued when they had come back to Hogwarts again. She puts down the mug, looking up from her book to see if she’s putting it down on the coaster, but gets shaken by someone sitting oppose her at the table. 

‘Hey,’ the girl says. She is wrapped up in her Ravenclaw scarf and her blue bobble hat is wet from the snow that had been falling outside as they walked toward Hogsmeade. 

‘Hey, Sophia.’ 

Rose wants to turn her eyes back to her book again, but Sophia jumps up from the bench, walking over to Rose’s side of the table as she squeezes into the space next to her. Rose looks at her with a frown on her face as she moves away so Sophia has enough room to sit down. 

‘What are you reading?’ Sophia asks as she looks at the pages of the open book. ‘Are you studying for History of Magic?’ she asks, her eyes finding Rose’s again. Her face so close that Rose can feel her breath tickle on her skin, fresh peppermints. ‘You’re telling me that you’re studying for a History of Magic class on the very first trip of the new year? How very Ravenclaw of you. Are you sure you’re not sorted into the wrong house?’

Rose scrunches her nose up. ‘I’m just trying to get a little head start before the upcoming classes and I like to do that in the Three Broomsticks. The atmosphere is nice and they have pretty decent hot chocolate.’

Sophia takes the book out of Rose’s hands, carefully laying it down. ‘Rose Granger-Weasley,’ she takes hold of one of her hands, her skin cold against Rose’s warm hand. ‘You need to unwind a bit. Come with me for the day. We can have some fun.’

Rose huffs as she looks at their hands before pulling hers out of Sophia’s. ‘I do not need to unwind a bit and I don’t need to go out and have fun. I need to get this reading done so I can get my grades up.’

‘Your grades are amazing, Rose. You don’t have to worry about that. You should learn to not always look at what you’re not doing or what you’re doing wrong. Instead look at all that you  _ have _ done and what you  _ have _ achieved in the past years already. You’re a smart woman. But you need to learn to be gentle with and kind to yourself.’

Rose swallows a lump forming in her throat as she looks at the closed book in front of her. Sophia gets up from the bench, squeezing Rose’s shoulder lightly. 

‘If you’re looking for me, I’ll be over there at the other table.’

Rose watches Sophia leave and she can feel a pang in her heart at the sight. The two of them had always been incredibly competitive in their first years at Hogwarts. They’d see each other as their “rivals”. They both wanted to be top of the class. They both worked incredibly hard for it. They both were incredibly stubborn and competitive. 

Until the beginning of their 4th school year. Sophia had come up to Rose at Platform 9 ¾, greeting her and asking her about her holiday. They had talked and talked and talked as they shared a compartment and it was nice. It was really nice. So nice that it scared Rose. So she kept her distance, the way she did with everyone. Studying as hard as she could, keeping herself busy. Keeping herself busy so the thoughts that flood her mind when she has a moment of silence couldn’t overwhelm her. Thoughts of Sophia. It is always Sophia. 

But as much as she hates to admit it, Sophia is right. She is overworking herself and Rose is aware of that,  _ very  _ aware as her cousins and little brother would tell her that over and over again. She sighs as she takes another sip from her hot chocolate that is now rapidly cooling off, as she watches Sophia talk to another Ravenclaw. 

‘Come on Rose,’ she mumbles to herself as she puts down the mug, stuffing her book in her bag. ‘You’re going to have some fun.’

She sighs as she gets up from her table, quickly downing the remainder of her hot chocolate - letting it warm her insides before having to brave the cold winter air. Sophia’s eyes are following her through the Three Broomsticks as she walks up to her.

‘Can I still take you up on your offer?’ Rose asks Sophia after briefly greeting the other Ravenclaws. 

Sophia’s face breaks out in a smile, one that makes Rose’s heart jump. She grabs her bag, saying a quick goodbye to her friends before leading Rose out of the Three Broomsticks. The cold winter air feels like a slap in the face after the warmth of the Three Broomsticks and her hot chocolate. 

‘Have you ever really walked around Hogsmeade?’ Sophia asks as the girls start walking. 

Rose can feel her cheeks flush despite the cold. ‘Not really. I usually just sit at the Three Broomsticks,’ she mumbles, feeling a bit embarrassed to admit she has spend all the weekends she was allowed to go to Hogsmeade during her third year reading at the Three Broomsticks. 

‘That’s okay,’ Sophia’s voice is light and cheery and there’s a skip in her walk. ‘That means I can show you some of my favorite places and bore you with all of my stories about them and why I like them so much.’

‘You could never bore me.’ The words had left Rose’s lips before completely realising what she had said — cursing at herself for being such a mess around Sophia. Every time that they are together she is full on blushing, nerves settling in her stomach like a swarm of butterflies having a rave and she is hardly thinking before she speaks. It is very much unlike herself and it confuses her. 

Sophia smiles at her sideways as she stops walking, arriving at their first spot. Rose meets her eyes, not being able to stop the smile creeping up on her face. Sophia’s short brown hair is peeking out from under her Ravenclaw bobble hat and her nose and cheeks are red from the cold. Her lips slightly turning blue and a shiver visibly running down her spine. 

‘Are you cold?’ Rose asks, a frown appearing on her face as she reaches for the bag on her shoulder. 

‘I don’t do well with cold,’ Sophia says as she wraps her scarf tightly around her neck. ‘Though I really love walking outside when it’s winter. I love walking through the snow, especially when it has just fallen and you can see the footprints that you leave behind.’ 

Rose pulls a little glass jar out of her bag, taking her wand out of the pocket of her coat. Sophia is following her every move, her eyes focused on the movements of Rose’s hands. 

‘Lacarnum Inflamari,’ Rose whispers under her breath and a blue coloured flame is summoned out of the tip of her wand. 

She gently places it in the glass jar, making sure it will not singe their clothing. A nice warm glow spreads through the air around the glass jar, greeting Rose and Sophia like an old friend. Sophia huddles closer to Rose, closing her eyes as she lets the warmth wash over her face. A small sigh leaving her lips. 

Rose averts her eyes quickly, feeling her cheeks burning up from not just the flames that are spreading a warm glow between the two girls. Sophia opens her eyes again, meeting Rose’s and for a moment they’re standing there in silence. The warm air between them feeling thick and heavy on Rose. Her hands itching to reach out for Sophia, her body wanting to move even closer to her, but her mind is telling her not to do it. Rose slowly turns away from Sophia, looking at the building in front of her and Sophia imitates her movements. 

She gestures to the building in front of her. ‘This is the Shrieking Shack. Have you ever heard of it?’ 

Rose nods, a smile forming on her face when thinking back to her mother’s stories about the Shrieking Shack. ‘My mom and dad came here the first time they went to Hogsmeade. She kept repeating everything she told him, she might have told my dad about the house being the most haunted place in Britain for about three times. She remembered being incredibly nervous to have some time with  _ just him _ . She didn’t understand that around that time, but she was pretty much in love with him,’ Rose smiles to herself when thinking of her parents and how in love they already were before they actually realised they were. Have you heard the stories about the Shrieking Shack being haunted?’ 

Sophia shivers as she nods. ‘Yes, my parents have always told me to stay away from the building whenever I go to Hogsmeade. I think that might be why I always go here.’

‘Such a rebel,’ Rose nudges Sophia with her elbow, a grin spread out across her face. 

Sophia laughs softly. ‘My mother always told me scary stories about the ghosts and ghouls that haunt the building, crying out to the people living in Hogsmeade at night.’ 

Rose chuckles lightly, shaking her head. ‘Did you know that’s a lie? The Shrieking Shack isn’t haunted at all. No ghosts or ghouls haunt it.’ 

Sophia looks at her, her eyebrows raised in surprise and curiosity in her eyes. ‘What do you know that I don’t know, Rose Granger-Weasley?’ 

She’s trying to fight the tingle running up her spine at the sound of hearing Sophia say her name.  _ It’s just the cold _ , Rose tries to tell herself. Though she knows better. 

‘It was in the time that Albus’ grandparents went to school, there was a student that had been bitten by a werewolf. They let him hide in the shrieking shack during the full moon. Those cries that the people heard were those of the boy transformed into a werewolf,’ Rose tells Sophia some more about Remus Lupin and how he and his friends used the Shrieking Shack to keep the children at school and themselves safe. 

Rose looks back up at Sophia when she finishes her story, Sophia’s eyes completely focused on Rose as she was telling her story. Fascinated by it and her eyes filled with childlike wonder.

‘I had no idea,’ she whispers as she briefly looks back at the Shrieking Shack. ‘Thank you for sharing that with me. You are great at storytelling, you know that? I bet you have lots of other stories up there that you can tell me sometime.’ She softly taps Rose’s forehead before looping her arm through Rose’s carefully — making sure she doesn’t drop the glass jar. ‘Let’s go to Honeydukes and get some sweets to snack on.’ 

* * *

Rose and Sophia walk into Honeydukes, the scent of sweets overwhelming them. Rose looks around, the walls are covered in jars filled with sweets. Every inch of the store seems to be covered with different kind of sweets, making it tight for people to move through it, but it seems to work. Laughter and chatter fills the air as Hogwarts students pick out candy to take back to the castle so they can snack on them in between classes or at night in their dorms. 

She feels a warm hand take hold of hers, fingers intertwined with hers, spreading a warm feeling throughout Rose’s entire body. Sophia pulls her along as she talks about her favourite kinds of candy and Rose can’t help but giggle at how Sophia’s face is glowing as she points at the candy, gathering some of it with her free arm — looking like she’s not planning on letting go of Rose’s hand. Like she’d rather leave all her candy behind before even thinking about it. Making Rose’s heart swell and waking the butterflies inside of her stomach. 

‘What’s your favourite candy?’ Sophia asks when she turns to Rose, pulling her to a more quiet spot in the store. 

She is standing closer to Rose than she has ever done before, making it possible for Rose to count every little freckle on her face — saying enough as they’re almost too light to see from a normal distance. Their hands still intertwined as Sophia is looking at her, a spark in her eyes and a bright and elated smile on her face. 

Instead of replying to her, Rose decides to take the lead, pulling Sophia along toward the jars she has been eyeing ever since they set foot in the store. Toffees. Reluctantly she lets go of Sophia’s hand, trying to ignore the overwhelming urge to leave the toffees for what it is just so she can reach for her hand again. But instead she grabs one of the bags, starting to fill it with toffees as Sophia encourages her to fill the bag more and more and more. The both of them giggling as Rose does exactly as the Ravenclaw girl says. Filling up the entire bag with toffees that her and her mother love so much.

* * *

‘So what exactly is the way to Rose Granger-Weasley’s heart? Boo ks? Sweets? Good grades?’ Sophia raises an eyebrow at the Gryffindor who shakes her head, laughing at her. 

Instead of replying she reaches into the Honeydukes bag. ‘Toffee?’ Rose offers her a toffee, a smile spread across her face as she pops one of them inside of her own mouth. 

‘Are you trying to distract me?’ Sophia asks, narrowing her eyes at the brown eyed girl in front of her, not averting her eyes when she opens the toffee Rose has given her and puts it inside of her mouth.

‘I certainly am,’ Rose says, challenging Sophia to argue with her, to say something in return but instead a grin spreads across Sophia’s face.

‘You’re constantly distracting me. I couldn’t even tell you anything useful about my favourite places, like I told you I would, because you have been distracting me all day long, Rose Granger-Weasley.’

Rose tries to say something, but the words are lost to her. All she can do is look back at Sophia in complete silence. The two girls look up when Madam Rosmerta puts down the two butterbeer they had ordered, smiling at her before she walks away again. Rose looks at it with wide eyes. 

‘Have you never had a butterbeer before?’ Sophia says, taking a sip of hers, a content sigh escaping her lips at the taste of the beverage. 

‘I usually just order a hot chocolate,’ Rose says as she shrugs her shoulder at Sophia’s giggle. ‘I guess there’s a first time for everything right?’ 

Rose takes a sip of her butterbeer, it’s sweet. So incredibly sweet, even sweeter than her hot chocolate. But good. 

‘That’s actually really good,’ Rose says looking up at Sophia, who has an amused smile on her lips. 

‘You have got a bit-‘ Sophia points at her own upper lip before grabbing one of the napkins and reaching over toward Rose. She dabs at Rose’s upper lip softly to clean it from the butterbeer foam. 

Rose can feel her cheeks heat up again and looks at her drink, hoping Sophia won’t see it. ‘Thank you for getting me to put down my books and for taking me around Hogsmeade. I really enjoyed today.’ 

‘I was just trying to get you to stop studying so I have a chance of getting ahead of you again,’ Sophia says, a smirk on her face as Rose looks back up and gasps. 

‘I knew it,’ Rose says with fake disbelief in her voice, putting a hand to her chest as if she’s shocked. ‘I always knew you wanted to get my top spot. You’re using me aren’t you?’

‘I wouldn’t dare,’ Sophia says, leaning toward Rose. 

Rose holds her breath as the Ravenclaw’s face is inches away from hers, close enough to smell the sweet butterbeer on her breath, mixed with the toffees they had been snacking on. 

‘Come with me again, next weekend. It will be fun,’ she says, holding up a hand when she sees Rose opening her mouth to speak. ‘And we can even do some homework or reading in the Three Broomsticks while we drink a hot chocolate. Just the way you like it.’ 

Rose can’t help but smile before taking another sip of her butterbeer. ‘I would love that.’ 


End file.
